


Let's Play A Game

by la_muerta



Series: going away to college [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Barebacking, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, competitive boyfriends, gun kink but no actual guns involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Magnus and Alec decide to play a game of Monopoly. You know how they get.Written for Kinktober 2019 Day 26 prompts: Role Play, Smiles/Laughter, Toys





	Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series but you don't need to have read the previous fics. All you need to know is that Magnus and Alec are both studying at Cambridge University, and they're both lodging at Ragnor's house :)

"Pretty sure you need at least four to play that," Alec said, eyeing the dusty box Magnus had dug out of Ragnor's storeroom warily, already having war flashbacks to all the times he'd played the game with his family. 

"It says 'two to eight players' right here," Magnus insisted, pointing it out. 

"I meant, to play it properly," Alec said, waving his hand a little expansively. Magnus had opened a bottle of red wine for them to share at dinner, and even though Alec was technically old enough to drink, he still wasn't quite used to how alcohol made him feel - a bit more relaxed, a bit more reckless. "Did you know that the woman who invented this game initially meant for it to be a protest against the big monopolists of her time? There were two sets of rules - the one that we use now, and an anti-monopolist version with shifting taxes and stuff like that where everyone could prosper, and the game was supposed to show that the second set of rules was better. But some guy stole her idea and sold it to Hasbro with the monopolist rules and made millions, while she died in obscurity."

Alec had been delivering his whole rant while absently unpacking the boardgame onto the scarred surface of the dining table they were sitting at, and when he looked up Magnus was smiling at him fondly. 

"What?" Alec asked a little self-consciously. 

Magnus shook his head and shrugged, still smiling. "I've never played Monopoly."

"You've never- what? How is that possible?" 

"Well, I vaguely know how the game is played, but I didn't exactly have a big family to play it with, and it's not really the sort of game you play at sleepovers," Magnus replied. 

"I could teach you. My family played this every Sunday night," Alec said. It was a thing Robert had started for "family bonding" but it nearly always ended in angry shouting because if there was only one thing all the Lightwoods had in common, it was the fact that they were all really fucking competitive. Izzy and Maryse in particular had been _ruthless_. 

"I'll be the banker. And I promise to go easy on you," Alec couldn't resist quipping. 

"Oh, really?" Magnus said, narrowing his eyes at Alec. 

"I'll even give you a five-hundred-dollar headstart," Alec said with a grin. "Do you know the rules?" 

Magnus did, and it was pretty basic anyway - buying properties, building houses when you acquired all the properties in a colour group, paying rent when you landed on another player's properties. To get through the game faster, since there were only two of them, Alec added the rule that if someone landed on a property square but didn't want to buy it, the bank would put it up for auction. Within a few rounds they had bought up half of the board, with Magnus having a slight advantage because he had a real knack for rolling doubles and getting an extra turn. Still, playing a _boardgame_ wasn't exactly the kind of activity Alec had been expecting them to be engaged in on a Friday night, with a school holiday on Monday and Ragnor away on a weekend trip, leaving them with the whole house to themselves. 

Then Magnus' luck finally caught up with him and he rolled a third double in the same turn. 

"Busted for speeding," Alec tried not to gloat, moving Magnus' fancy top hat token into the jail square. 

"Hold that thought," Magnus said, and disappeared upstairs. 

A few minutes later, Magnus came downstairs with a pair of handcuffs dangling from his index finger - real metal ones that looked like the ones used by the police, not a plastic toy. 

"Do I want to know where you got those?" Alec asked wryly. 

"It's a long and thrilling tale - for another time," Magnus replied airily, dropping the keys in the game box with the rest of the unused tokens, then holding out the handcuffs to Alec with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I believe you said I was under arrest, Officer."

Alec took the handcuffs from Magnus and got to his feet, trying to put on his most intimidating expression without cracking up and using his slight height advantage to loom over Magnus. 

"Turn around, hands behind your back. This will go easier for you if you cooperate," he said in a gruff voice, slapping the cuffs onto Magnus' wrists. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law."

"If I say your name, will you be held against me?" Magnus replied cheekily. 

"You think this is a joke?" Alec barked out. "You're in real trouble. A couple of years behind bars at least."

"Oh no, I can't go to jail, Officer," Magnus said in fake contrition. "How can I convince you to take it off the record and forget about the whole thing?" 

"Seems like you have a pretty smart mouth on you. How about you put that to good use?" Alec said, sitting back down on his chair in a lazy sprawl, legs parted. 

Magnus kept his eyes on Alec and dropped to his knees with an easy grace. Alec undid the buckle of his belt and popped open the button of his jeans, then spread his legs wider to give Magnus enough room to get between them. Without breaking eye contact, Magnus used his teeth to pull the zipper down, then pushed his face into Alec's open fly, nuzzling Alec's cock through his boxers. Alec groaned as Magnus began to mouth at the head of his cock through the fabric, getting him fully hard. 

He tangled a hand in Magnus' hair and tugged him off lightly, holding him in place while he used his other hand to free his cock from the confines of his underwear. He guided his cock to Magnus' lips and pulled gently on Magnus' hair to bring him closer, and Magnus obediently parted his lips to take Alec's cock into his mouth, taking all of it until Alec could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of Magnus' throat. Magnus' eyes were watering a little, but he swallowed around Alec's cock and Alec moaned. 

"Fuck, Magnus," Alec murmured as Magnus began to bob his head, sucking hard on Alec's cock and using his tongue in a way that always made Alec's toes curl. Alec left his hand loosely tangled in Magnus' hair, pulling him off his cock just before he came, and Magnus kept his mouth open for Alec to jerk off onto his tongue, moaning in appreciation while Alec shot white ropes of come down his throat. 

Alec sat back to catch his breath, grunting when Magnus closed his lips around the head of Alec's softening cock and ran his tongue around oversensitive head to clean off the rest of his come. 

"Have I managed to satisfy you, Officer?" Magnus asked, his voice raspy. 

Alec nodded and unlocked the cuffs from Magnus' wrists, gently kissing the red marks where the metal had pressed into the skin. Magnus grinned at him, but before Alec could ask if Magnus wanted him to repay the favour and take care of the obvious bulge in Magnus' pants, Magnus simply moved back to his side of the table and moved his token out of the jail cell and into the "just visiting" strip. 

"Your turn," Magnus announced. 

Alec raised an eyebrow but shrugged and tucked himself back inside his jeans before rolling the dice. After all, the game was just beginning. 

Magnus was the first to build a house on a property, although he insisted on calling it a strip club instead. The next time he threw three doubles in a row, he offered to do a lapdance for Alec but stopped just as Alec was getting into it, so Alec confiscated Magnus' shirt, and Magnus had to play shirtless for the rest of the game. 

But by the time Alec finally caught on to Magnus' strategy, it was too late. Magnus hadn't just been distracting him by offering blowjobs and lapdances to get out of jail without paying the fines - he'd been trying to save his money for buying up every piece of property he landed on, and spending the least amount of time in jail at the start of the game so he could be the first to land on more new properties. Afterwards, Magnus was perfectly happy to stay put in jail, still building houses and collecting rent from Alec while minimising his own chances of landing on Alec's properties. 

He probably should have just conceded defeat when he was forced to mortgage his last piece of property, but Alec stubbornly kept going, even if it meant paying Magnus by removing pieces of clothing. Alec lost his shirt when he landed on King's Cross Station, his jeans on Oxford Street, and his boxers on the Strand. The game finally ended when Alec landed on the Mayfair square, which had one dreaded red plastic hotel on it, owned by Magnus. 

"Let's see. That'll be two thousand pounds - that you don't have any means of paying me," Magnus said a little smugly. "I think I win."

"Yeah, you win," Alec agreed, although he didn't really care, considering he'd been naked and half-hard for the last two rounds. Besides, he'd already gotten a blowjob and lapdance out of it, and a shirtless boyfriend to admire for most of the game, and they both knew that the game they were really playing wasn't Monopoly. 

"Not so fast, darling. There's still all this money you owe me," Magnus said in a low voice. He made a finger gun with his left hand and pretended to examine it. "And I remember you, Mr Lightwood. I never forget a face, especially not one as pretty as yours, and back when I was a small-time criminal just starting to build my empire, you're that police officer who made me get down on my knees and suck you off before you let me out of jail."

He pointed his finger gun at Alec, and Alec gamely raised both hands in surrender. "How do you want me?" Alec asked, his voice already a little husky. 

Magnus swept the little plastic houses, tokens, and cards off the Monopoly board on the table, then gestured at it. "On the table, face down, with your hands behind your back, Mr Lightwood."

Alec stood up and did as he was told. Magnus got behind him and locked his wrists in the handcuffs, then there was the sound of some fabric rustling, and Magnus pulled his right leg closer to the table leg and bound Alec's ankle to the table leg with something, possibly the belt from Alec's jeans. Then Magnus nudged Alec's left leg to the other side with his knee, spreading Alec's legs as wide as they could go, and Alec felt two fingertips pressed to the back of his head - Magnus' "gun".

"What should I do with you?" Magnus murmured, running his fingertips down the line of Alec's spine. It shouldn't have been so hot to pretend that it was an actual gun, but Alec squirmed as his cock grew heavy from imagining that he could feel the weight of cold metal tracing the curve of his lower back to end up pressed lightly at his entrance.

There was a familiar pop from opening the cap of the lube they usually used - Magnus had probably grabbed it while he was taking the handcuffs, knowing where this game was leading - and Alec jerked when some cold lube landed on his ass. Magnus slid his fingers around his rim, spreading the lube around, then pressed two fingers straight into Alec. Alec grunted but tried to relax around the intrusion, and Magnus' slick fingers went in to the first knuckle and began to fuck him shallowly until Alec had taken his fingers as deep as he could go.

"You're really getting off on this, aren't you?" Magnus murmured in wonder, almost breaking character when Alec pushed himself back onto his "gun". "Then I've something you're going to enjoy even more."

Alec held his breath in anticipation when Magnus withdrew his fingers; there was the familiar sound of Magnus unzipping his pants, then the _unfamiliar_ sound of a foil packet being opened, but Alec hadn't gotten a chance to puzzle out why Magnus was using a condom when he felt the blunt head of Magnus' cock pushing into him. Alec dropped his forehead to the table and let out a low moan, and with a few thrusts, Magnus was fully seated inside him. He paused, letting Alec get used to the feeling of being filled, then grabbed Alec's left knee and hoisted it onto the surface of the table. Alec gasped - the new position was forcing his legs even wider apart, and he found himself clenching reflexively on Magnus' cock, which suddenly seemed even bigger inside him. 

Then Magnus slid his cock halfway out of Alec, and slammed back in, and Alec cried out in surprise at how much more intense it felt. He sucked in a breath only for Magnus to fuck the air out of his lungs again with a hard thrust, then another, and another. 

"God, you're so fucking tight," Magnus panted as he pulled Alec's asscheeks apart, and Alec moaned to feel his rim being stretched even tighter around the girth of Magnus' cock. "You sound like you really enjoy taking my cock, Mr Lightwood."

Magnus fucked him deep and hard and fast, giving no quarter, and Alec shouldn't have been surprised since Magnus had been keyed up for the whole evening, but in no time he was coming inside Alec, filling the condom with a satisfied sigh. But Alec was still achingly hard and desperately on edge, and he couldn't help mourning the loss of being filled by Magnus' cock when Magnus pulled out of him. 

"Magnus, please, I- fuck, what was that?" Alec startled when he felt warm liquid dripping onto his entrance.

He turned his head and moaned when he saw that Magnus was squeezing his come out of the condom, letting it drip into Alec's slightly gaping hole. Magnus held his bent leg firmly in place began to push his come into Alec with his fingers, smearing it around Alec's hole and fucking him with come-slick fingers until Alec's ass was sticky with his release and Alec was going out of his mind with how fucking turned on he was. 

Then Magnus untied Alec’s ankle from the table, grabbed a fistful of Alec's hair, and manhandled him off the table, forcing him onto his knees. Magnus settled onto his chair looking like a king on his throne even with his fly undone, and trained his finger gun on Alec. 

"You looked like you really enjoyed having my cock inside your ass, so I'm going to give it to you again. Come over here and get me hard with your mouth." 

The condom made sense now - ass-to-mouth fucking but without the gross factor. Alec shuffled over on his knees and enthusiastically sucked Magnus' half-hard cock into his mouth. He tasted latex and come, but his ass was throbbing from being fucked by Magnus' cock and fingers, Magnus' come was drying on his ass, and his hands were still cuffed behind his back - it was easy to buy in to the fantasy of being used for Magnus' pleasure. Magnus' fingers found his nipples, pinching and teasing ruthlessly, and Alec spread his knees in wanton invitation, thrusting his hips forward so that Magnus had a good view of the hard line of his cock and moaning loudly around Magnus' hardening cock in his mouth. Magnus didn't bother stifling his groans of appreciation for the show Alec was putting on for him either, his breath hitching as he watched Alec run his tongue over the head of his cock in firm circles and look up at him with blatant desire. 

Then Magnus gave both his nipples a particularly hard tweak, and Alec groaned, cock twitching. "Magnus, please, fuck me. Want to come on your cock," Alec murmured between kisses on the head of Magnus' cock. 

Magnus nodded jerkily and tugged Alec onto his feet. He unlocked the handcuffs and backed Alec towards the table, pushing him down to lie right on top of the Monopoly board.

"Spread your legs," Magnus commanded as he lubed up his cock again, his eyes growing dark with want when Alec immediately hooked his wrists under his knees and held his legs spread as wide as they would go. 

"Magnus, c'mon, give it to me," Alec panted, arching his back so that his cock, flushed and hard, bobbed away from his stomach. 

"Alexander, you're gorgeous," Magnus murmured, lining his cock up to Alec's entrance.

Alec gasped as Magnus pushed into him, filling him up in one smooth stroke. For a moment Magnus just remained pressed balls-deep inside him, grinding his hips against Alec's ass, and Alec groaned as he tried to fuck himself on Magnus' cock with little rocking movements. 

"Clench down on my cock, make yourself tight for me," Magnus instructed, humming in satisfaction when he felt Alec flexing around him. 

Magnus braced his hands on the back of Alec's thighs, bending him almost double, then slammed into Alec so sharply that Alec cried out in pleasure. Desperate for something to hold on to, Alec's fingers went to his own nipples, and he pinched and tugged them as Magnus gave him the hard fucking he was begging for. The head of Magnus' cock was pounding his prostate mercilessly as Magnus' thick cock filled him over and over again, and he could feel his balls drawing up tight and his cock spurting precome as Magnus took him closer and closer to his climax. 

Alec couldn't even speak anymore, reduced to needy cries and an almost incoherent chant of _Fuck me, Magnus,_ the pressure inside him reaching breaking point. His cock was rock hard and hypersensitive, and he desperately wanted to touch, but being held here just at the brink of orgasm was its own kind of high. 

"Come for me, Alexander. Let me feel you come on my cock," Magnus panted out, and Alec keened when Magnus pressed a thumb firmly into the sensitive spot just behind his balls and ripped his orgasm out of him. 

Alec came so hard that he saw stars, hot spurts of his own come landing on his chest and abs, with one even hitting him on the chin. He could feel himself pulsing around Magnus' cock, and Magnus was still fucking him, trying to avoid his oversensitive prostate as he chased his own orgasm. 

"God, you're fucking me so good. Don't stop, wanna feel you come inside me," Alec moaned, stroking his spent cock lightly and playing with his balls to draw out the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Magnus groaned, hips stuttering as he teetered over the edge of his own climax, and Alec clamped down hard just as Magnus buried himself deep inside his ass. 

"Fuck, that's it, fucking fill me up with your come," Alec panted as Magnus ground his hips desperately into him, and Magnus let out a punched-out moan as he emptied himself inside Alec. 

They were both breathing hard, but they caught each other's eyes and laughed softly, and Magnus leaned down to kiss Alec breathlessly. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Better than alright," Alec replied, pulling Magnus close so he could keep kissing him. "In fact, I owe you so much money that I think you need to cuff me to the bed for the whole weekend and get your money's worth."

Magnus laughed in delight and cupped Alec's face, looking at Alec like he was the most incredible thing he had ever seen before kissing him soundly. "You know, I think Monopoly just became my new favourite game."


End file.
